capricafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bdore
Feb Transcript pages Both the final and raw pages are huge. If you need to edit part of the final, it's easier to edit by section. Maybe we can eventually dump the raw.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *I actually like having the raw - it gives it a sense of authenticity (hey - you didn't transcribe it incorrectly). Not much reason to go on there on a day-to-day basis, but I like having it. Not like Wikia's running out of room, or we're being charged by the byte or anything.- Bryan 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Gaarmyvet#Signature ^ – alistic 00:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Teh Wikipedia doesn't like images in sigs either :) - Bryan 16:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Survivors I just finished watching the first episode of Survivors, the BBC effort about who's left after a flu pandemic. Interesting. Not wonderful, but interesting.--Jim in Georgia Talk 03:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't even heard about it. Sounds interesting; I gotta check it out. With a title like that, I'd be initially dissuaded from watching it, thinking it's a reality program :) - Bryan 15:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Where in a reality show is there any reality? --Jim in Georgia Talk 16:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Please note new page Wiki Caprica:Ideas. It's a better place to discuss things that affect more than one page.--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Know Thy Enemy I got lucky. All of the new characters, except for "Man" and "Woman," were immediately identifiable. I agree that we have all the disk space we need, but I'm ill-inclined to try to figure out who those two people are right now. Jump in if you want; I don't have a monopoly on loading pictures.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :From where do you get your photos? Screenprints of online episodes?- Bryan 05:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, click the hold button and press Prnt Scrn. (sometimes I do it on the fly.) Someone can provide better stuff when the DVD comes out.--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I might contribute. I don't get streaming video at work, which is where I contribute the most (I think?). While at home, until she gets her netbook, I compete with my wife for internet access, and she's not as excited about me editing wikis when I should be doing other, more productive things while online :) - Bryan 16:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tamara Something to ponder: Do we two Tamaras? Tamara Adama and Tamara (Cyber)? I would kind of shy away from Tamara (Cylon), since she isn't (yet?). It might even make sense to change Zoe (Cylon) to Zoe (Cyber) in the interests of consistency.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah two Tamaras. No need to rename the Zoes. - Bryan 06:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :See Tamara (Cyber).--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me, especially since we don't have a consensus on what to call her state.- Bryan 16:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Image Template I'm still trying to figure out how to do away with all those "Image from" categories. I've changed the "code" page twice and it has blown up in my face. This thing was first fielded at the LP, I think. I'm pondering about starting from scratch.--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Although I've never used it, it seems like an amazingly useful template. I didn't want to fiddle with it, for fear of busting it. I actually wish there was a way to ignore certain things from the special pages. For example, Category:Browse will always remain uncategorized, unless we categorize it under one of its descendents. Similarly, if we could ignore all the wanted categories that are near-duplicates, that would be ideal.- Bryan 16:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :When I was working at FP.net (I think), the topmost category was called "Top." I categorized Top as "Category:Top" and waited for a crash that never happened.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it works :) - Bryan 17:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) file:Browse.jpg :I now have Template:Img working, I think. If you do any image work use that one instead of Template:Image. I used a slightly different approach to citing the source of the images. If it works long term I can make Image a redirect to Img.--Jim in Georgia Talk 20:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Friday Brian Bryan, I'll be out of the net for a few days. There's a list of things at User:Gaarmyvet#Episode Tasks to make us look like we know what we're doing. The only one that will really matter right after tomorrow night is "Update Template:LatestEp." If you can do that one, if Balistic doesn't, I'd appreciate. The other are less critical -- setups for next week. Thanks.--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure can! And I edited your comment a little bit ;) - Bryan 16:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oops!--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Done - Bryan 04:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm back and I actually got my inbox cleaned out! Thanks for filling in. I was able to catch Friday's episode while I was out of town... and I do like the last line: "Zoe." Our gal Amanda runs a little deeper than it previously seemed. I'm not sure what "I see dead people!" has to do with the central plot. I'm gonna snag a "location" infobox from Flashforward and start building pages for recurring locations. Tell me if you think that's not a good idea.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good - I was thinking the same thing yesterday. I'm not sure what put that in my mind. I only watched it 1 1/2 times... What got him thinking it was Zoe?... Was it something Philo said (i.e., something Zoe said to Philo), or did he just come to a realization? Amanda as Madonna... Well, welcome back. Hope the weather there is as fantastic as it is here in Austin. Great weekend! - Bryan 01:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Weather here sucks. My wife and I went up to Chattanooga to see an IMAX film (there's a theater in Atlanta, also) then continued to Pigeon Forge for an overnight before driving through Great Smokies National Park. It rained about half the time; the leg from Chattanooga to Knoxville was me looking at the taillights in front of me. Nonetheless, the time together without any responsibilities was good. Leaving the notebook at home was one of my better ideas.--Jim in Georgia Talk 01:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) FlashForward I expect to be busy over there for at least a day, starting this evening. Hold the fort! I'll be back.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah I started screwing around over there :) - Bryan 17:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Season Finale The Season Finale is next week!?--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Ugh is it really? I haven't seen tonight's yet - my wife still hasn't seen last week's so I gotta wait 'til she's out of the room. - Bryan 02:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) * The web page is calling it the mid-season finale. I think that's a contradiction, but never mind. --Jim in Georgia Talk 22:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode 109 - Don't read until you watch So Emmanuelle is Evelyn! We may need to think about different infoboxes for different classes of -- er -- beings.--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't see that one coming. We already have different pages for Heracles and Tad... no we don't. OK, well we have all kinds of time to resolve this, eh? - Bryan 04:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Take a look at Evelyn and Emmanuelle when you get a chance. You can now jump between the two. I'm not sure it's the answer, but it's a start.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it. I guess consensus will say whether the articles should be merged or not. I'm rather agnostic. So far, this isn't going to be exactly the same as the X profiles on Lostpedia, eh? - Bryan 19:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope it ain't like LP. I was opposed to the separate pages on the LP, but what do I know? Emmanuelle is an avatar who looks completely different than Evelyn. Heracles looks like Tad. Tamara is much more mature than the real girl. Joseph was Joseph. I don't know if we'll have many more and Evelyn has lost her reason for going into New Cap City, I think. I also thought Philo was a candidate for long run kinda aa Engineer of the Cylons; I was surprised when he bit the dust.--Jim in Georgia Talk 19:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I just pulled the credits for 1x09 off syfy. Something is really screwed up Jesse Haddock, who was previously one of the actors credited as Darius, was credited as Vergis' Driver (I don't remember seeing a driver). Johnston Gray was credited solely as Darius. I was pretty sure Haddock was the "more mature" Darius Amanda saw by the car accident and that Gray was the younger man seen with young Amanda. Please check my logic. Oh, btw, the name of the episode changed, too; now it's "End of the Line." Eeesh!--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No Ordinary Family Wikipedia:No Ordinary Family What are you doing in your spare time? --Jim in Georgia Talk 18:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :LMAO... I just Googled that after reading that that's a supposed Lost replacement (weird family in plane crash...). Is this supposed to be good? People-with-powers seems overdone or overly contrived to me, but I'll probably check it out. I'm disappointed ABC is going the comedy route... I get my comedy on NBC on Thursdays. I guess I get my SciFi at the same time. My DVR works overtime. Anyway, I've gone back to V to criticize the lack of organization over there. I don't particularly like the show, but it's got me hooked for now. Which is why I was disappointed it was picked up for a second season. - Bryan 19:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm considering starting a wiki. That's one of the benefits of being retired, I s'pose. Can't be any worse than the disappointment over FF.--Jim in Georgia Talk 19:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'll probably check it out, make some corrections, and perhaps blow an entire day at work making edits. - Bryan 19:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*The evil deed is done: No Ordinary Family Wiki--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Here? w:c:NoOrdinaryFamily - Bryan 18:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 1.5 SyFy says season 1.5 is "coming soon," whatever "soon" means.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :So, IMDb has the scoop, along with an actual date for the next episode, and titles for episodes 9 through 16 of season one. No sources though. Amanda is credited; the Caprican lists Amanda as missing, not dead (no body). Then again, they have the attack on Clarice and Amanda's jump happening a week apart, with Clarice avoiding injury by stopping to assist a jumper. The article makes no mention of the article a week previous, which is explicit on how much Amanda's been in the news. - Bryan 20:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah! I was pretty sure Nestor was a goner because I didn't see him get out of the car. We're still calling him Alive on his page, so we don't have to backtrack. One hundred meters is a long fall. The clip on IMBd from Episode 109 (110 to SyFy and us) is really from an earlier episode. They're also crediting Emmanuelle and Tamara in the next episode; what's happening in New Cap City? Stay tuned.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Back on the air! I just barely caught it. There was a promo during "The Event" on NBC and I figured it would be on Friday but there it was last night...--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC)